Truly Elven
by WolfPyre
Summary: Everyone True loves has died and all she wants to do it join them. Fate had a different plan for her. Warning: contains spanking as a form of discipline. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all! Yep another fic with True in a new fandom! I know, I know you are thinking "Not another one!" but this is where my muse took me. I actually have most of the fic done so I'll be posting regularly and hopefully actually complete this fic! Enjoy!**_

/((((()))))/

True came to consciousness and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was but found she didn't particularly care. Since Creed and Rhianna died she had nothing left and wanted nothing more than to join them and the rest of the family lost to her. She contemplated ending it all but fear of not going to wherever they were stayed her hand. Instead she drowned herself in alcohol and the drugs leftover from Rhianna's nursing career and experimental treatments she was developing. She had no idea what she was ingesting but it let her escape and that is all that mattered. If it killed her that would just be a bonus.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds to clear the tears and when she reopened them she saw a big ugly man-thing charging at her with a knife. Seeing an opportunity to get what she wanted she didn't fight back and left herself open for a kill shot. Just when she thought it was finally going to happen her powers involuntarily kicked in and the man-thing was pushed to the right. The blade still got her but not in any place that would grant her instant death. She could only hope the she would bleed out before anyone found her. Judging by the empty field around her she thought she was safe on that point. She felt herself slipping away and sighed in relief until she heard a noise to her left and turned her head. Either the drugs she took were that good or there was poison on the blade that stuck her because she could have swore, just before passing out, that elves were swooping in to attack.

/((((()))))/

Her hearing was the first sense to return. She made out two voices speaking in a language she'd never heard before but somehow understood and was sure she could speak. Not wanting to let on to that fact she remained motionless with her eyes closed and listened as they discussed her health and potential recovery. A wave of despair flowed through her when she realized that she was not granted her wish for death.

"We know you are awake little one."

She was startled by the third person she didn't originally sense was in the room and her eyes flew open of their own accord. It took a moment for them to focus on one of the most beautiful creatures she'd ever seen. His long golden hair was tucked behind a pointed ear that flowed over one shoulder as he leaned closer, crystal blue eyes sparkling with humor. "Hello there! 'Tis good to see you awake. We have been worried about you."

"How are you feeling?" A dark haired elf asked as he crossed the room. She was surprised when they spoke her language with such ease and was momentarily speechless. When True didn't answer he placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them and smiled. "Your health is much improved."

The two elves exchanged a look at her lack of expression or comment. "I am Elrond, Lord of Imladris. This is Glorfindel, Captain of the Guard."

"Among other things." Glorfindel added with a grin. "What is your name penneth?"

True was still trying to coming to terms with being so close to what she wanted and having it ripped away from her by these well meaning elves. Plus she had no idea how she ended up here or if any of this was even real! As was usually the case when she was unsettled and uncertain she felt her anger flare. She glared at the two elves and crossed her arms over her chest, only to grunt in pain as her injuries made themselves known.

"Do not do that child. You need to keep your arms at your sides to avoid pulling the stitches I put in and aggravating your broken ribs." Elrond scolded lightly.

When she folded them tighter and turned her blazing blue eyes on Elrond, Glorfindel let loose a small snort. "Oh I like this one. Such fire!" He gently pulled on her arms until she could no longer resist and laid first the left then the right to each side of her body. "You will not move them from this position until you are told to do so." He had no idea why she was angry but he was not about to let her harm herself. "Now I will ask one more time. What is your name?"

The authoritative tone caused her to reply immediately. "True."

Glorfindel hid his smile at the glorious pout on her face as she said her name. Elrond has shared with him the little he found when he went into her mind to bring her back to the light. Someone taught the girl how to put up shields but Elrond was strong and managed to get enough information to piece together some of her past and what happened before they rescued her. It was these memories that made Elrond suggest he be the one to question the child. His natural authoritative nature would hopefully inspire the girl to reply truthfully. "Do you know what happened or how you were injured?"

"Yes."

When she didn't elaborate he exchanged an amused look with Elrond. Oh yes. He was going to enjoy having this one around. "Let me rephrase. Tell me how you were injured."

She quickly ran through what happened, omitting the drug use and her abilities. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days. The blade that cut you had poison on it. It took a while but Elrond was able to rid your blood of the poison and bring you back to us." Most of Elrond's struggle was overcoming whatever poison she ingested before she ran into the orcs. Since True conveniently left that part out of her explanation he did not bring up. There would be time enough for that later.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?"

"Why would we not save you?"

"You don't know me."

"That is of no consequence. You needed help so we gave you help."

"Maybe I didn't want your help." She said so quietly only someone with elven hearing would have heard it.

"Yet you received it nonetheless." He took the cup of tea Elrond handed him. "You need to rest now. Drink."

"No."

"That was not a request. You will drink this or I will make you drink it."

"You said I cant move my arms from my sides."

Glorfindel simply raised an eyebrow.

True took the cup and thought about throwing it but decided she was too tired to deal with the repercussions. Besides drinking this would stop all of the questions and allow her to escape the pain, both physical and mental. She quickly downed the nasty concoction and laid back on the pillows.

/((((()))))/

"I feel for that child. To carry such pain that you wished death is incomprehensible for one so young."

Elrond placed a comforting hand on Glorfindel's arm. "Remember that she is not as young as she looks. The memory of being injected with a growth inhibitor was strong so I was able to see it but not why it was done in the first place." He led his gwador to a nearby bench. "I saw glimpses of her loved ones and how much she held them in regard. She has lost everyone and her grief is all consuming."

"So consuming she wanted to harm herself and be left to die." He'd seen her scars, both new and old. It was obvious that some were self inflicted. "My heart breaks for her."

"You have dealt with much grief yourself and as I suspected she responds to you and all of your authoritative glory." Elrond said with a twinkle on his eye.

"Do not make me spank you, my cheeky brother." Glorfindel replied and playfully swatted the back of Elrond's head. "I will help her even if she does not welcome it. I sense there is more to her than meets the eye so this could become quite a challenge."

"One I am sure you will conquer." Elrond stood. "She will sleep for a few hours. We can find out more about her when she wakes. For now we have a council meeting to attend."

Glorfindel grimaced. "You do know how to excite me."

/((((()))))/

It was several days before True was left alone long enough to have time to figure out just what the heck happened. She vaguely remembered a note being with one of the potions she found in Rhianna's room saying something about being in trouble and taking it to get back home. She was so high when she drank it that she didn't much care about the note but now she was sure it was the reason she was here. Knowing Rhianna, she had a back up plan for when she first arrived in Four Corners. She surely had Canyon make up something to bring her back home if needed. Canyon wasn't the best at potions though so it wouldn't surprise her if the results were not exactly as expected. Or maybe the drugs in her system reacted with the potion and caused a malfunction of some sort. After all she could understand and speak the language here even though she'd never heard it before. Either way she was in this elvish fantasy world and did not have a way to get home. Not that she had a home she wanted to go to now that she was alone. Lost in thought she was caught off guard when she saw something move next to the bed. She went to defend herself and cried out as her ribs protested.

"Shhh penneth! It's just me." Glorfindel soothed and gently leaned her back into the pillows. He picked up the tea he had brought in. "For your pain." He held the cup to her mouth and made sure she drank enough to be helpful. After a few minutes the child started to relax. "Better?"

True nodded.

Glorfindel reached out to wipe the tears from her eyes. "These are not from your physical pain." He gently caressed her cheek. "You will feel better if you speak of what is causing such sorrow."

It had been so long since anyone showed her such attention that she could not hold it back any longer. As the tears fell she felt herself being carefully picked up and cradled against Glorfindel's large chest. The action only caused more tears to fall as she stuttered out the story of her life from Kieran and the growth inhibitor to Four Corners through losing Creed and Rhianna. She didn't tell him about her powers or fighting ability but surprised herself and spoke of her drug and alcohol use and her wish for death.

Glorfindel listened in silence only soothing and prompting when the feelings overwhelmed the child. He almost weeped as she talked about her wish to die. No child should feel like that and he vowed then and there to help bring her peace.

"Well you are here with us now. That means no drugs or alcohol. Elrond is one of the best mind healers so you will meet with him regularly and we will work through all of this. We will not leave you penneth." She continued to cry and he gently rocked hoping it was giving her some comfort. After she was silent for a bit he realized she'd fallen asleep and slid her back onto the bed. He turned to see Elrond hovering in the doorway and knew from the look on his face he'd heard every word.

"Her story is heart wrenching."

"Aye but the pain has been lanced and now we start the healing."


	2. Chapter 2

True was going stir crazy! She'd been in the healing room for a week being kept still so she could heal. She was physically feeling much better now and wanted to get out of this room and explore. She was still sad but the moment she had with Glorfindel and meetings she'd had with Elrond had helped lift a good portion of her despair. They had been visiting several times a day, talking with her about whatever she wanted, sharing their past, and playing games to keep her entertained. When she grew restless and tried to get out of bed she was firmly pushed down back into the pillows. She explained to Glorfindel that she healed quicker that other humans but was sternly told that she was not to get up until Elrond said she could. He reminded her of Chris when he spoke to the point she didn't even think to argue.

Well she was alone now and determined to get up. She slowly sat up and lowered her feet to the ground. The pain in her chest was mostly gone and after a second to allow the dizziness to pass she was able to stand. The night shirt she had on was a little long so she gathered the bottom up under one arm and crossed the other over her chest for additional though unnecessary support. She only made it a few steps when the door swung open and a cross looking Glorfindel entered the room.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm not thinking about doing anything. I'm doing it."

The girl had been so docile and obedient that her reply surprised him for a moment. Perhaps she was starting to show her true self. No matter. He was not going to accept her behavior. Before she could even blink he was at her side. "Wrong answer penneth." He swatted her backside hard three times then gently picked her up and returned her to the bed.

She wiggled around trying to alleviate the sting his hand left. "You can't do that!"

"You are a ward of this house and I am your elder, and in this household elders are to be obeyed. If they are not obeyed they are allowed to punish the offender. Understood?"

True simply glared at him.

Glorfindel knew he needed to nip this new behavior in the bud before it escalated. He lifted her up enough to swat her again then raised her up to eye level. "When you are asked a question you will answer." When she remained silent he smacked her twice more, once on the back of each thigh.

That got a reply. "Yes sir! I understand! I understand!" She cried out.

Glorfindel set her back down. He was not surprised by her respectful answer. Her description of her family and her behavior until today spoke of a home with loving discipline, respect and obedience. "You are to remain in bed as instructed or you will be punished and this time I will not stop at a few swats." He pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead. "I know you are restless but I do not want you to re-injure yourself. I will ask Elrond to check on you and if he says you are healed enough I will take you outside for some fresh air after the afternoon meal."

True was still pouting but did not want him to rescind his offer. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"You are welcome child. Get some rest and I will be back with Elrond shortly."

/((((()))))/

True lifted her face up to sun, soaking in the rays and breathing in the fresh air. Several birds flew overhead in welcome and she felt a sense of peace fill her soul. Glorfindel had laid rug on the ground and now lowered her onto it. She saw a squirrel in a nearby tree and held out her hand smiling when it immediately ran to her. As she stroked the soft fur she thought back over the last few hours.

She didn't understand why she accepted Glorfindel's discipline so easily. After Vin died she lived with Chris and he kept her on such a tight leash and was so strict she had no choice but to learn to control her temper and mouth, at least if she wanted to be able to sit in comfort. To be fair to Chris, she knew he hated being that hard but she lost all control after Vins death and he didn't have much choice. She almost destroyed the town after all so who knew how bad things would have been if he didn't. She supposed that was why she didn't fight or argue with Glorfindel when he smacked her. The lessons learned at Chris's knee were so deeply ingrained that she followed them decades later. She could only hope she retained that control because neither Glorfindel nor Elrond seemed to be someone to test.

Glorfindel could see True was lost in thought. He had to admit he was surprised when the squirrel came over and climbed into True's lap without any prompting. It was obvious she had an affinity for nature and all Eru's creatures. He could feel some kind of power emanating from her but he did not know its source. He'd have to discuss it with Elrond later.

"Well now. It looks like our formidable Captain has taken in another stray."

"A very beautiful one at that!"

True turned to see two elves with identical features, both sporting wide smiles on their faces.

"After helping raise you two I needed something of beauty and grace in my life." He gave each elf a quick hug. "I am glad you are home safe. Now stop acting like ill-mannered brats and introduce yourselves."

"Mae govannen. I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir." The one on the left said.

"Our Father is Lord Elrond." The other one said. "Do not mind Glorfindel. He gets cranky if he does not get a nap."

Having spoke to his father and heard the girls story, Elladan eased himself down next to her and gently maneuvered her body so she was reclined against his chest. He grinned at her surprised look. "I have broken my ribs many times and always found this position the most comfortable." True's ribs didn't hurt all that much anymore but she leaned back anyway as she wasn't sure what else to do.

Elrohir took up position on her other side. " Now tell us. How did you get Glorfindel to smile? It has been ages since we have seen that happened."

True giggled. "Maybe he just doesn't smile around you."

"Why you cheeky little brat!" Elladan said tweaked her nose.

Glorfindel watched as the twins did what no one had been able to thus far - bring the girl out of her shell some. They had her laughing and exchanging barbs within minutes of their meeting, which helped ease his heart. Maybe they would be able to heal her and make her whole again.

"Ada said you can join us for the evening meal as long as you rest until then. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" True replied enthusiastically. She was sick of being in bed.

"Well then Glorfy can take you back to your bed and Elrohir and I will stop by later to help you bathe and dress."

"Glorfy?" True questioned Glorfindel once she was in his arms and on her way into the house.

"They could not pronounce my name as elflings. You will hear them call me that when they are in an especially playful mood or are trying to placate me after some wrong they have committed. 'Tis ok as long as we are with those that are considered friends or family."

True yawned and put her head on his shoulder. It felt good to forget about her troubles for a while. The twins banter with Glorfindel reminded her of Vin when he wanted to mess with Chris by calling him Cowboy. The way they put her at ease was reminiscent of Buck with Rhianna when she arrived in Four Corners. Tears slid down her cheeks and soaked into Glorfindel's tunic, leaving dark blue blotches behind.

Once in the room she had been staying in Glorfindel set her on the bed then took off his boots and laid beside her. He opened his arms and True burrowed into the crook of his neck and drifted off to sleep.

/((((()))))/

"Come sleepyhead! It is time to get up and get ready." Elladan said as he gently and pulled the covers off of her.

True rolled over and rubbed her eyes. "Where is Glorfindel?"

"He went to tidy up and prepare for the evening meal. We will eating in our private dining room tonight so he will meet us there."

Elrohir came out of the bathing chamber. "Your bath awaits my lady." He said with a flourish of his hand. True slid out of bed and a wave of dizziness consumed her. Elladan scooped her up and carried her over to stand beside the tub. "It has been a while since you have been up and around. Do you mind if we help you with your bath? I am worried you may fall if left alone."

Never one to be modest even with relative strangers, True nodded. She could take care of herself if anything inappropriate occurred. Not that she thought anything would. She pulled off the night shirt and let him set her in the water. Elrohir poured water over her head and quickly washed her hair with something that smelled like sandalwood while Elladan washed her body then handed her the cloth to clean her private areas, both elves busying themselves with gathering towels and cleaning up as she did so. Once clean she was lifted from the tub into a huge fluffy towel. She could get used to this service!

She was carried back to the bed where she saw a dress laid out. "I'm not wearing that."

"You do not like dresses?"

"I'd rather walk around naked."

"As funny as my Ada's reaction to that would be, I do not think you would like the repercussions." Elrohir went to a nearby closet and retrieved something from it. "Will these do?"

She expected to be told she had to wear that horrid dress so she was pleasantly surprised to see him holding an outfit similar to what they were wearing. Her smile was all the answer they needed and she was quickly outfitted in soft legging, undershirt and a light blue tunic they matched her eyes. At her questioning look Elladan smiled. "My father wanted you to wear the dress but Glorfindel was adamant you would prefer this. He will be gloating that he was right all evening!"

After having the tangles combed out of her hair and sliding on doeskin slippers True looked up at the two elves. "Can I walk? I need to stretch my legs."

After a moment of deliberation Elrohir held out a hand. "Only if you hold our hands, that way we can catch you if you fall."

When they arrived at the dining room, True saw Glorfindel take in her clothing choice and then smirk at Elrond who rolled his eyes. Elladan led True to an empty chair beside Glorfindel and helped her get settled before going to his seat directly across from her. She looked around the table and noted there was one elf she had not met. Said elf turned to look down at her with such intensity that she unconsciously shifted closer to Glorfindel.

"Mae Govannen penneth." When she didn't reply he looked at Glorfindel and quirked an eyebrow.

"True this is Erestor. He is our resident know it all and keeper of the library and all the knowledge it holds." Glorfindel said with a twinkle in his eye. "He is also a heart brother and Advisor to both Elrond and me. He is a bit of a stick in the mud so watch yourself around him. He might make you clean the library top to bottom."

Erestor leaned closer to True as if to share a secret and was pleased when she did not move away. "Do not listen to that oaf child. I believe he was dropped on his head a few too many times as an elfling."

True grinned mischievously. "That's is what Elladan and Elrohir said too."

"What? We did not you little brat!"

"Just wait until the meal is over! You will pay for that remark!"

As the evening meal progressed Elrond surreptitiously watched True. His sons kept the girl in high spirits as Glorfindel continued to slip food on her plate until she ate enough to satisfy the healer in him. It was obvious that her physical hurts were mostly healed and she would be up and around by the end of the week. There was no question he would foster her. Even though she was human she would not age so it made the most sense. Now he had decide what to do with her. She had already shown an impish humor and quick wit. From his experience with his own sons, he knew he would need to keep her busy so she didn't find trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A huge THANK YOU to those that read and reviewed the first 2 chapters! I am glad you are enjoying the story!**_

True hummed as she skipped down the steps towards the dining hall for breakfast. Elrond cleared her for normal activities last night and she was looking forward to exploring the grounds. The friendship of the elves had helped ease her despair over losing everyone she ever loved. She still missed them terribly but being integrated into their lives gave her a sense of hope. Maybe she could stay here and become part of their family. Being here would end her worry of outliving any new acquaintances and being alone again since elves didn't age either.

She took her seat next to Glorfindel just as the kitchen staff brought out the food. "You were seconds away from being late. Please keep in mind you are expected to be in your seat by the second bell. Should you arrive after that you will be sent from the table. Additional sanctions will be added for multiple offenses." Elrond said as he passed her a bowl of scrambled eggs with diced ham. Even though she really was more Glorfindel's fosterling than his, this was his realm and he thought it was best to start telling her the rules so she knew what to expect as a member of the household.

"Got it." She said and loaded her plate.

Elrond raised an eyebrow at the same time Elladan gently kicked her under the table. "I mean yes sir."

"Now that you are well I think it would be in everyone's best interest that you are occupied. Glorfindel, Erestor and I spoke last night and have decided that you will begin lessons the day after tomorrow. This will give you time to explore the grounds and familiarize yourself with the set up of house."

"Erestor will be your tutor and I will take care of training you how to protect yourself and use a sword and bow."

True had to hide her smile when Glorfindel said that. They had no idea what she could do. She was less than happy about the whole tutoring thing though. "I think I'll pass on the tutoring. I've had all of the schooling I need and do not plan to do it again."

"You do not have a choice child." Elrond took a sip of his tea. "You will attend lessons as instructed or you will find sitting an uncomfortable affair."

True glared him and pouted a little then perked up when an idea came to mind. "What about a deal?"

"Deal?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes. I best you in a fight and I do not need to attend lessons with Erestor."

Elrond was about to object but Glorfindel held up a hand. "You think you can beat me in a fight?"

"I know I can." True said arrogantly, thought she honestly was not sure. She had no idea what kind of fighting elves did but figured since she knew many different styles she had a good chance.

Glorfindel decided to humor her. "Okay. If you win, you do not have to do lessons. However if you lose, you will forfeit the one of the days Elrond has given you to explore."

That gave True pause as it meant she would start lessons tomorrow. She was really looking forward to exploring but was fairly confident she could win. Besides, losing meant lessons no matter how you slice it. Did it really matter if it was one day away or two? "Okay its a deal. We can spar after breakfast."

"I am not sure you should be sparring so soon after your injuries have healed." Elrond interjected.

"I'm fine. I wouldn't take the risk if I was not 100% physically ready."

Elrond had to concede that point. "Then so be it."

/((((()))))/

A small group had formed around Glorfindel and True as they stepped onto the training field. Since Glorfindel was one of the best warriors in Middle Earth and had been training elves for centuries, he allowed True's request to use weapons. He had to admit he was curious about what the girl could do. She was so confident in her abilities that there had to be something to it.

"Ready?" He asked as he raised his sword.

True expertly spun the long handled knives she'd chosen to fight with. "When you are."

The display that followed was nothing short of magnificent. True whirled and twirled, flipped forward and back all while blocking Glorfindels blows. He had originally planned to only fight defensively until he saw she has some skill. He did not use anywhere near his full strength but made sure to give her the fight she was looking for. He could see she was tiring and getting frustrated that she could not score a hit on him. He was about to ask her if she wanted to yield when he felt something push him and went flying back through the air. He had enough control to quickly flip and land on his feet. "What was that?"

True faltered. She had not planned to tell them of her abilities but she was getting angry that she was not winning and lost a bit of control. "I don't know. I have always been able to do that." She hoped that would be enough of an explanation.

"When we are through we will be discussing that further." Glorfindel said and resumed his attack.

True growled in frustration when she could not land a blow, but harnessed her powers so she didnt give more away. She was tiring while Glorfindel didn't even look like he was breathing hard. She'd underestimated him and now she was going to lose. Still, she was not going to give up until she had no strength left.

Glorfindel saw she was at her end and decided to end it lest she hurt herself. He quickly disarmed her and swept her feet out from under her. True landed hard on her back and looked up at him. "Do you yield?" He asked.

True didnt want to, but she was done in. "I yield."

Glorfindel pulled her to her feet. "That was impressive. You will be a formidable fighter once I have refined your skill." True wasn't sure if she'd just been insulted but didn't have much time to think about it as Elladan lifted her into his arms.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked in awe.

"The world I am from was at war. I was taught to defend myself and my clan at a very young age."

"Well I am glad it 'twas Glorfindel you chose challenge and not me." She wouldn't have a chance against him or his brother but he wanted to bolster her spirit. It got the desired result when he heard a giggle. "Now, you need a bath. Come, I will help you."

"I'm not dirty." She said as she brushed dirt off of her clothes. "Besides I just had one last night!"

"Ah, another young one that does not like baths." Elrond said fondly and tugged gently on Elladan's braid.

Elladan grinned at his father then flipped True upside down and tickled her ribs. "You smell worse than Glorfindel after he spends a week in the saddle. You are getting a bath even if I have to throw you in fully clothed." He carried her into the house and to her bathing chamber.

After quickly bathing and getting dressed, True made her way outside to start getting familiar with the grounds. As she walked she thought about the deal she made and grew angry that she'd lost and now had to start lessons she didn't even want to have. Everyone had known she wouldn't win yet they still allowed her to make the deal. She was not ok with this and would not stand for being made to look like a fool! Part of her knew she was being irrational. It was her fault as she was the one that thought it up in the first place. She was never one able to admit fault though and instead of accepting the loss she felt her temper rise.

She stalked around for rest of the morning, still exploring but allowing her anger to grow to a such a level that she could not talk herself into calming down. She would not be attending any lessons! In fact she didn't need to follow their stupid rules! When she heard the first bell signaling it was time for the afternoon meal she intentionally slowed her steps as she made her way back towards the house. She had only reached the door when the second bell rang. With a smug smile she headed for the dining hall knowing exactly what she was going to say to excuse her lateness. She straightened her face when she was close and rushed into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I didn't realize I was so far away and couldn't get back in time." She sat and grabbed the closest plate of food. "I ran as soon as I heard the bell."

"Is that so." He took the plate of meats from her. "You will remove yourself from the table and go to your room."

"Why? I explained why I was late."

"Yes and you said you heard the bell." He crooked his finger and motioned for her to stand at his side. Elladan and Elrohir winced in unison at the gesture. This was not going to end well for their little friend.

"The bells are strategically placed on the grounds so everyone can be alerted of the hour and get back on time. If you heard it you had plenty of time arrive before second bell."

True felt her heart sink but was not about to give in. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "So?"

"So now you will go to your room. I will be there shortly and we will discuss your tardiness, current attitude and my intolerance for falsehoods."

"I am not going to my room."

Glorfindel was not surprised to see this side of True. From the moment she arrived he could tell there was a fighters spirit under all that gloomy despair. While she was mostly his responsibility, he was content with Elrond handling this indiscretion- it takes a village and all that. He shared a look with Erestor and sat back to watch the show.

"You do not want to add defiance to your list of transgressions penneth."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She shouted and slammed her hand down on the table, causing several elves nearby to turn to see what the commotion was.

"You will not raise your voice at me." Elrond said and smacked her bottom three times in rapid succession. "Now you can go to your chamber or I can give you more incentive to do as you are told."

True wanted to tell him just what he could do with his incentive but reason was slowly returning with the sting in her backside. With one last glare she spun and made her way to her room.

Glorfindel gave a toothy grin. "Well that was entertaining."

"Where was she hiding that temper?" Elrohir asked no one in particular.

"I do not know." Elladan said and watched his father stand and follow True. "But she is about to pay a high price for showing it. My backside positively tingled when he gave her that look!"

"Mine too!"

/((((()))))/

When Elrond entered True's chamber he found her sitting on the bed with fists clenched at her sides. She looked up and glared at him, almost daring him to start what will be an unpleasant conversation, at least for her. He moved a chair from the corner to the middle of the room and sat down.

"You know why we are here. Do you have anything to say?"

True watched this ominous movement and started to lose her nerve but held onto her temper with both hands. "Yeah, I'm not going to let you punish me."

He ignored that challenging statement, knowing to reply would give her more cause to argue. "Your behavior at the table was unacceptable as was being late, lying and defying my instruction. I do not know what has gotten into you today but it would be in your best interest for it not happen again."

"What got into me? What about all of you? You let me make that deal knowing I would lose. How it that even fair!"

"'Twas not our idea in the first place. Perhaps the next time you want to try something like that you should think out all possibilities and outcomes and weight them against your wants. Now come over here and let us be done with this."

"I am not going to lessons!"

Elrond stood, gently took True's arm and led her back to the chair where he seated himself one more. "You most certainly are. Any defiance in this matter will result in a more harsh punishment than you are about to receive." He pulled her over his knee and lowered her leggings. He was not going to get anywhere with her if he didn't break through this bubble of indignation she'd surrounded herself with.

True could not believe she was in this position. It has been decades since she'd been physically punished but that did not diminish the dread. When she felt her tunic lift and cool air on her rear she fought the hold he had on her but could not break free. The first blistering swats landed and she could not stop the yelp at each one. He was making Vin's spankings feel like he'd smacked her with a feather.

"Do I have your attention now?" Elrond asked as he continued to bring his hand down.

All of Trues anger had fled in the wake of this searing pain. "Yes Sir!"

"I know you are not happy with the result of the contest you initiated however that was your choice and you need to accept your culpability in the matter. You will be attending lessons tomorrow and you will behave in the fashion you have been before the avoidable yet unfortunate sequence of events that occurred today." He started spanking the sensitive skin between her backside and thighs. "Furthermore you will never defy me or any other elder as you did earlier. These unacceptable behaviors will always result in a sound spanking. Should you continue to do so, I will find something else other than my hand to impress upon you the need to be obedient and honest. Am I clear?"

At this point True was crying so hard she could barely get a breath to respond but somehow managed. "Yes sir!"

Elrond finished the spanking with five smacks to the back of each thigh, then carefully lifted her to cradle her in his arms. True could do nothing but wail in misery as her backside throbbed. As she calmed she couldn't help but wonder how he imparted this amount of pain with just his hand?

Elrond smiled down at her. "I have had many centuries of practice. There is a reason my sons are known the twin terrors."

True didn't realize she'd said that out loud but that surely explained it. "I'm sorry."

"I know." He kissed her forehead and laid her on the bed on her stomach. "You will stay here until the evening meal."

True must have fallen asleep because when she came to the light from the window had shifted indicating it was closer to the evening hours. She slid from the bed and made her way to the bathing chamber to get a cool wash rag to wipe her face. As she exited the room she saw the clothes she had on when she was rescued sitting on top of a side table. She started checking them out, looking for the spot where the knife got her when she felt something in one of the pockets. She reached in and pulled out a small wrapped package and immediately knew what it was. Laying it on the table she slowly opened it and was relieved to see several undamaged green pills. She was wrapping it back up when the door opened and she instinctively put her hands behind her to hide it.

Glorfindel eyed her suspiciously. "What do you have there?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

"I would think after the spanking you just received you would have learned your lesson about lying." He moved to stand in front of her.

True sighed and put the package in his outstretched hand.

"Where did you get these?"

"In my clothes over there."

"I told the staff to throw those out." He shook his head. "No matter. Were you planning to take these?"

"NO! I just found them when you came in."

"I believe you." He put the package in his pocket. "But I want to make something very clear to you. If I or any other elder ever see you with drugs or alcohol you were not given by one of us I will take a quiver strap to your bare bottom. Am I understood?"

True looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't exactly know what a quiver strap was but it sounded decidedly unpleasant and like something she definitely wanted to avoid. "Yes sir."

"Good." Glorfindel led her back towards the bed. "You need to get ready for the evening meal." He said and handed her the leggings she'd kicked off earlier. He waited patiently as she slowly and carefully pulled them over her blazing rear then he picked up her brush to tame her curls into some semblance of order.

"So tell me about the push you gave me when we were sparring."

True sighed internally. She had no intention of telling him about her abilities and was hoping he wouldn't remember to ask. "It's just something that happens when I fight. The clan elders couldn't explain it but I learned how to use it to my advantage."

Intrigued, Glorfindel watched her closely in the mirror when he asked "Do you have any more of these...gifts?"

True was never so glad that Rhianna taught her how to be a better liar. Had this been a few decades ago she would have never even tried to pull this off. "No. That's it."

"Interesting." He replied as he finished with her hair. If he were not so old he may have believed her. He, Elrond and Erestor could all feel her underlying power and even though they knew not where it was from, it did not feel evil. The research done by Erestor did not provide an answer so they decided to let the child tell them in her own time.

Thinking it best to change the subject True fingered the braid he'd put in the front of her hair. "You can braid?"

"Yes. I normally keep things simple but I do not like when your hair is in your face. Tis much too beautiful to hide." And harder to read your expressions he added silently to himself.

As they headed for the door she looked up pitifully at him and rubbed her sore bottom. He scooped her up with a sigh and an eye roll. "Do not get used to this. Normally I make the punished party walk to the dining hall to reinforce the lesson. Act as you did earlier and I will not be so accommodating."


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning True found herself in a small schoolroom. "This sucks." She muttered to herself and slumped back into her chair. At breakfast Glorfindel pulled her aside to speak with her about what behavior he expected while at lessons. The pain from Elrond's ministrations was gone and she was in no hurry to have her backside burning like that again so when Erestor entered the room she sat up but kept her the petulant scowl on her face.

Erestor turned towards his desk so True did not see his smile. She was positively adorable when she pouted! He was her teacher and elder though so he put on a stern but friendly expression and turned to face her. "Good morning penneth."

"Nothing good about it." She mumbled.

"The polite reply would be to return the greeting." He took a step closer. "Perhaps you should stop frowning and accept that you are going to have lessons regardless of your feelings about it."

"How long do I have to suffer in here?"

Glorfindel was right, Erestor mused, this one was going to be a challenge. "As long as it takes to work through the plans I have for the day. Based on your attitude this morning I fear we will be here for quite some time."

That got True's attention. "So if I do all the work quickly I can get out of here?"

"Quickly and accurately." Erestor clarified. "Should your work not be up to my standards you will stay longer or return to the classroom later in the day to do your lessons correctly."

"You can make me come back here?" She asked in dismay, her plans to do the work as fast as possible going right out the window.

"I can." Erestor placed a piece of parchment and quill in front of her. "Now let us start. I want you to write an essay on what you did yesterday. Begin with the wager you made and then explain what you could have done differently to get the desired outcome." He started back towards his desk. "Since you can understand and speak our language you will write this in Sindarin."

"What makes you think I know your language?" True asked in alarm.

"You think we did not notice you listening?" Erestor said once he was seated at his desk. "We elves have been around for millennia and have seen much. You will be hard pressed to get anything by one of us. Now get started."

True glared down at the paper. She was a horrible essay writer so the words didn't come easily. Surprisingly writing in elvish did. Yet another reason to suspect Canyon messed up the potion. Or maybe, she mused, that was part of the plan so whoever took it could assimilate easily. A cleared throat brought her back to her current predicament and with one more angry glare at Erestor she started _:_

 _/I bet Glorfindel that I could beat him in a fight so I didn't have to do stupid lessons like this. I shouldn't have bet because elves are a sneaky lot and now I have to write this fucking essay. I could have told everyone to fuck off instead but now I'm stuck with a fucking boring tutor and have to do these shitty, soul sucking lessons./_

Satisfied with her work she took it to Erestor's desk and handed to him. He stopped her from going back to her seat and pulled her to stand beside him before he read it. His eyes scanned the essay and without a word he opened the middle drawer of his desk, pulled out a heavy wooden ruler and her over his knee in one motion, then whacked her rear with said ruler four times. "Are you done with this attitude?"

"Yes." She spat out angrily.

He swatted her four more times, much harder than before, right on the sensitive skin between her thighs and backside. "I'm sorry I do not think I heard you correctly."

The increased pain from those last few quelled the rebellion. "Yes sir. I'm done!"

Erestor landed two more for the boring tutor comment then helped her to her feet and gave her a fresh piece of parchment. "Do it correctly this time and if you ever use such vulgar language again I will spank you twice as hard."

True carefully took her seat, sitting on one leg so her stinging backside didn't touch the seat. That ruler was positively wicked!

An hour and two revisions later True finally turned in an essay written well enough satisfy Erestor. They moved onto math which she blew through with such ease Erestor was hard pressed to find something she needed to learn. He finally called an end to lessons when the luncheon bell rang. They walked to the dining hall together and True unthinkingly threw herself into her chair. She couldn't hide the wince as her backside hit the hard wood eliciting snort from Elladan.

"I see you met the Ruler of Doom."

True glared at him. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"I did not think you would get into trouble the first day! What did you do?"

"I just wrote an essay like Erestor told me to." She replied trying and failing miserable to fight the smirk that came to her lips.

Erestor knew this conversation would occur so he took said essay from his robe pocket and handed it to Elladan. Elladan laughed as he read the three lines and handed it to his brother who had a similar response. Elrohir leaned across the table to hand it back to Erestor but a newly arrived Glorfindel snatched it from his hand.

He took his seat next to True. "You wrote this?"

"Yes Sir." She replied miserably, remembering his warning.

"Your penmanship is atrocious." He said and handed the parchment to a very curious Elrond who had to feign interest in the actions of a few nearby elves to hide his smile. "I assume Erestor took care of your impertinence?"

"Yes Sir."

"Yet you have not been punished for disobeying my earlier instruction to behave." He put some food on his plate. "After we are done eating you will come with me to the stables. I'm sure there is plenty of work you can do."

"Horses?" True asked excitedly, her stinging rear forgotten.

"If you are that excited for punishment chores maybe I should spank you instead." Glorfindel said even though he had no intention of doing so. He knew his warnings earlier that morning were unnecessary. If Erestor could deal with the twins antics for decades he could surely handle one little girl. Besides, he knew the 'ruler of doom' made a good enough impression to discourage any additional misbehavior at least for a little while.

"I'm not excited about the chores! I just really really like horses."

"Well we are going to the stables as punishment so I better not see any laughing or smiling. Understood?"

True saw the twinkle in his eye. "Aye aye Captain!"

/((((()))))/

"I don't want to go!"

"Once again you will be attending the formal dinner we are having. Our guests expect you to be there so you shall be there and I advise you to behave. Should you not heed my advice your bottom will pay a hefty price."

"This is ridiculous!" True scowled at Glorfindel and stomped her silk slippered foot. She'd been with the elves for several months now and she didn't understand why she had dress up for stupid dinner. She'd never had to before. Who ate a seven course meal anyway? When she was told about it this morning she had planned staying hidden until dinner was over but everywhere she went today someone was there with her. Then she decided to just not get ready for dinner but she was threatened with all manner of painful horrors if she did not put on the required dress. She had managed to avoid any more physical chastisements since her meeting with Erestors ruler and did not want to sit on a stinging backside in an uncomfortable dress so she put on the Eru be damned thing and let Glorfindel braid her hair. While she had to admit the dress was beautiful and she looked nice it didn't mean she had to like it!

Glorfindel sighed, led her over to the chair in front of her vanity and sat down. True knew where this was going and tried to loosen his hold enough to pulled away. "Wait! I'll stop! I swear!" She yelled an a panicked voice. Elladan told her that Glorfindel's spankings were much worse then his Ada's and she had no desire to find out if he was telling the truth.

"Are you going to behave?"

"Yes sir! I will! I promise!"

"If I have to address your behavior tonight you will be a very sore and sorry little girl. Am I Understood?"

"Yes sir."

He gave her two sharp swats and stood up. "That was for the tantrum." He scooped her up into his arms and smiled down at her. "Come mi'lady. I will be your escort tonight."

He carried her to just outside the dining room doors then set her down so she could take his hand and walk inside with him. As they entered True noticed four elves she had never seen before. Two of them had an air of authority about them that made her slightly nervous and she allowed Glorfindel to help her into the chair and push her up to the table, something she normally would not let him do.

Thranduil stared at her intently for a moment then looked at Glorfindel and smiled. "Who is this beautiful child?"

"This is True. True this is King Thranduil and that" he gestured to the silver haired elf across the table "is Lord Celeborn, the twins grandfather."

"Mae Govannen Aran Thranduil, Hir Celeborn." True said quietly with uncharacteristic shyness.

"She is delightful!" Thranduil said.

"These are my sons Haldir and Orophin." Celeborn introduced indicating the two elves to his right.

True inclined her head and the returned smirk Haldir gave made her want to punch him right in his haughty nose. Her face must have given away her thoughts because a light kick to her shin caused her to look up at Glorfindel, who gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head and held up one finger. Assuming that meant the same thing that it did when she lived in Four Corners she smiled innocently earning a chuckle from Thranduil.

The first course was brought to the table and everyone began eating. True saw that it was some kind of soup that looked absolutely disgusting and she had no intention eating it. She pushed the bowl away and slumped back into her chair. Glorfindel pulled the bowl back towards her and gave her a look that said she better shape up or she was going to get the finger again. That thought caused an unstoppable snort to pop out that she quickly smothered it with a fake cough. She sat up and picked up the spoon but couldn't force herself to actually put the sludge in her mouth.

Thranduil had been watching them and thought he'd better rescue the adorable urchin before Glorfindel killed her. Without a pause in the conversation he was having with Celeborn, he pulled the bowl towards him, dropped in a handful of cheese and a drop of the sweetened milk that was on the table for their tea then pushed it back towards her. Intrigued, she stirred it then tentatively took a taste. To her surprise it was rather tasty and, after throwing him a grateful look, ate the entire bowl.

She made it through the next four courses with out any issues though she'd heard Haldir whisper a few snide remarks about humans to his brother when the elder folk at the table were not paying attention. She would have to think of a way to call him on it without getting in trouble.

Orophin did his best to ignore his brother. He did not hold any grudges towards humans like his brother did. Honestly it was Haldir's own fault he'd let his prideful self be talked into the card game that saw him lose the money their father had given him to finance a few trade agreements. Celeborn has been livid and strapped Haldir every week for a month and grounded him to the Golden Wood for a decade. For some reason Haldir decided to take his embarrassment over the whole ordeal and hold it against all humans. His father was trying to break him of that, hence him traveling to Imladris knowing the child would be here.

The main course was one of True's favorites and she ate with gusto, earning a disgusted glance from Haldir. She narrowed her eyes then used her powers to knock his hand as he picked up his glass, causing the red wine to spill down the front of his cream colored tunic. She relished his embarrassment and couldn't stop smiling even after he cleaned himself up because the remaining stain looked like a contorted smiley face. Every time she looked at him she couldn't contain her giggles, at least until she saw Glorfindel's scowl and him holding up two fingers. She honestly didn't think the situation warranted the count to two but Glorfindel had a thing about respecting her elders and she supposed Haldir was an elder even if he was an asshat.

Conversation at the table was boring her so she entertained herself by staring at the stain and tying to figure out what else it looked like. She would smile innocently every time Haldir noticed her staring at it but did nothing Glorfindel would label as misbehavior. Then she saw the second stain that looked like male genitalia and burst out laughing. The next thing she knew she was tucked up under Glorfindel's arm as he strode towards a room adjacent to the dining hall.

The remaining elves at the table were unable to retain their composure when they heard her cry out "But he has a cock and balls on his tunic!"

They returned to the table several minutes later and Glorfindel plunked her down into her chair, eliciting a wince. She'd managed to convince him that she didn't mean to misbehave but she just couldn't stop laughing because every time she looked at Haldir she could see the stain. Glorfindel still put her over his knee for a dozen hefty swats over her dress and a warning that if he had cause to reprimand her once more they would be going up to her room for a more thorough conversation. Her backside was stinging like crazy and she had no desire to have that conversation so she vowed to control herself for the rest of the evening.

Thranduil watched True shift in her seat a few times trying to find a comfortable position. Personally he thought the whole situation hilarious though had to admit he would probably feel differently if Legolas had behaved as True did. Well the child was not his responsibility so he could coddle her. As dessert was being set out he gestured for the girl to come over to him. After a quick look at Glorfindel to make it was okay she did as she was bid. She was surprised when he pulled her up onto his lap. "There that has to be better than those dreadfully hard chairs." He purred.

Glorfindel shot him as exasperated look. "You just met her and you are already spoiling her!"

True knew she should feel weird as she just met the King but he was much more comfortable that the chair. She has always been adaptable to her surroundings and there was just something about the elves here that made her feel safe and loved as soon as she met them so she snuggled back against his chest. He handed her a plate with a slice of chocolate cake and sat back in the chair with a glass of wine.

She finished the cake and then looked up him, baby blues opened wide and innocently. Knowing exactly what she wanted he smiled down at her. "You are too adorable to deny." He said and handed her his uneaten slice of pie.

"If she gets sick you are taking care of her!"

Thranduil ignored Glorfindel and shortly thereafter dinner was over and they adjourned to the family sitting room. The elder set sat in the comfortable chairs by the fire while the young ones went onto the balcony. True leaned against the balustrade and watched Orophin and Elrohir play chess while Elladan and Haldir talked war strategies. Haldir was expounding on a new attack strategy he wanted to try when he heard True snort. "That will never work dumbass."

Haldir, mindful that Elladan would not appreciate his treating True badly, turned to her. "And what do you know of battle?" He asked haughtily.

Arms still leaning on the rail she slid down to where Haldir and Elladan were, making sure she was directly in front of the prig to show she was not afraid. "The world I am originally from was at war. I know all too much about battle." She spat out at him. "And your stupid idea will get a bunch of elves killed."

"You are nothing but a human. You cannot compare your lot to the superiority and ingenuity of the elves."

True felt her temper flare. "My clan held back an army that was modernized with the latest weapon for years. You and your elves wouldn't have stood a chance. You know nothing!"

"I know they are dead so obviously your warriors were not skilled enough to save your clan."

That was it for True. She slammed her fist right into his face and followed that with a knee to the ribs and a sweep of his legs. Once on the ground she dove on top of him, knife in hand. She held it at his throat. "Don't EVER talk about my people again."

The argument had brought the elders out to the balcony where they saw True attack Haldir so quickly he didn't have a chance to defend himself. Glorfindel quickly picked her up by the back of her dress before she had a chance to do anything more. True fought his hold and managed to kick Haldir one more time before Glorfindel disarmed and immobilized her. Only when she realized the fight was over and calmed down did he put her back on her feet. He handed the knife to Elladan. "I think this is yours."

Elladan immediately reached for his boot knife and came up empty. "I did not even feel her take it."

Celeborn took Haldir by the ear. "Explain to me why you were fighting a child!"

"Ah Ada!" He bent over to try and alleviate some of the pain. "I did not touch her! We were having a discussion and she attacked me!"

"It's true Daerada. They were arguing and True attacked before I could stop her!" Elladan said throwing True an apologetic look.

"What possible argument could you get into with a little girl?"

"He said elves were better than humans and that my people died because they were not skilled warriors!" True yelled and tried to attack again but Glorfindel put a stop to that with two well placed swats.

"I can not believe you!" Celeborn growled. "You will come with me NOW! Excuse us." He said and pulled Haldir inside.

Thranduil was standing next to True so he saw her smirk at Haldir's discomfort. "You are in big trouble yourself so you might want to look a little more remorseful." He said quietly into he ear.

Glorfindel took a breath to calm himself. Haldir needed to learn to control what came out of his mouth! The young ellon was not his problem though, but the little girl now shrinking back against Thranduil was. He picked her up in his arms and went inside as well.

"Well that was entertaining." Thranduil said. He found Haldir to be an arrogant upstart that someone needed to take down a peg. Apparently a ten year old was just the one to do it. "Can you imagine his fellow warriors finding out he was taken down by a little girl?"

"She is not a typical child and you do not need to encourage her." Elrond scolded.

"She is a little spit fire. I find her incredibly delightful."

Elrond wanted to smack his cousin. "You will not keep that belief if she stays true to herself. Just please, for the love of the Valar, do not act like an overindulgent uncle when she does."


	5. Chapter 5

True cringed as they walked by the rooms provided to Celeborn and his sons. She could hear what was unmistakably a belt hitting bared flesh. From the yelps and cries it was obvious Haldir was getting a thorough strapping. She felt a little bad about that but didn't have time to think much more about it as Glorfindel's long legs carried them quickly down the hall to her room. Once inside she was instructed to wash up and get ready for bed. When she finished she stood at the threshold between the bathing chamber and the bedroom.

Glorfindel had moved the vanity chair to the middle of the room and sat down to wait for her. When she appeared he motioned her over to his side. True was in no hurry to move things along so she walked at a snails pace towards him. "If I have to come get you there will be penalty swats."

True quickened her pace and stood just out of reach. A raised eyebrow had her stepping to his side, her sight trained on her feet. Glorfindel raised her chin with one hand and held it. "Why are you about to be punished?"

"Cause I started a fight with Haldir. But he..."

"No. He had a part but you could have walked away. You have shown you have an impressive temper and that is something you need to get under control before someone gets really hurt." He had to hide his smile at her adorable pout. "Why else?"

"I dunno."

"First off it is 'I do not know'. Secondly you do know. Think."

True hated this part of the punishment. Of course she knew why she was in trouble but she didn't want to admit it or talk about it in case it was something the person punishing her didn't know. "Because I acted up at the table and you had to smack me."

"And?"

"And you said if I caused anymore trouble you'd kill me."

"I do not think I said that exactly. What I did say was that if I had cause to reprimand you once more we would have a more thorough conversation about your behavior."

"Same thing." True muttered.

"I supposed from your perspective it is." Glorfindel chuckled before becoming serious again. "Now let us finish this." He pulled her over his lap and pushed her night clothes up onto her back. True felt the displacement of air seconds before she heard the crack and felt the burning pain. "Fuck!" She cried out, not expecting it to be so painful right from the start.

"Use that language again and you will be fetching your hairbrush. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" She cried and clamped her mouth shut so no further swear words came out. If this is what his hand felt like she definitely did not want to feel what he could do with brush. He spanked even harder than Chris and she didn't think anybody

could do that!

Glorfindel continue to bring his hand down until the skin on True's backside and thighs were a deep red. He wanted to make sure this first lesson from him made an impression so she would actively avoid giving him a need to punish her again, at least for a little while. He gathered her up into his arms and allowed her to cry out her apologies until exhaustion from the ordeal made her drift off to sleep.

The following morning True carefully got up and dressed and made her way to break her fast. Her bottom was still on fire and she was not looking forward to sitting at meals and lessons. When she entered the room only Elrond, King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn were there. Elrond motioned to take her seat and she made her way to it but hesitated when she went to actually sit down. There on the chair was a big fluffy cushion. She glanced up and saw Elrond glaring at Thranduil while Thranduil casually sipped his tea. He winked at True causing Elrond to roll his eyes. "I am not saving you from Glorfindel's wrath should he take exception to your philanthropic overture."

"Glorfindel is on patrol with the twin terrors. What he does not know will not hurt me." He said waving his hand dismissively.

"You are not setting a very good example." Celeborn scolded.

"Well you are a paragon of virtue so she should be fine."

Sensing that Celeborn was going to berate her new friend the King, True spoke up. "Where is Erestor? Did he go on patrol too?" She asked hopefully even though she'd never seen him do so in the months she had been here.

"Sorry penneth, but he is still here." Elrond replied. "He has to finish up some papers he was working on for the upcoming council meeting so Celeborn has volunteered to teach you about Lothlorien and the history of his people."

"Oh." True sighed. That sounded as exciting as watching paint dry. If her backside didn't hurt so much she would have argued but it was currently a smoldering inferno so she plastered a fake smile on her face. "That sounds fun."

Thranduil snorted then winced when Celeborn kicked him under the table. "I am sure you will find it fascinating."

When True finished her meal Celeborn took her hand and, to her surprise, led her outside. They stopped under some trees and Celeborn made himself comfortable in the lush grass, his back leaning against the trunk. He patted the ground beside him and watched the girl carefully situate herself on her stomach.

He watched her as she took in her surroundings. Little did she know that he brought her out here to confirm his wife's suspicions. When Elrond sent word of the child and the strange power they all could feel emanating from her, Galadriel went to her mirror. When she returned she told him what she suspected but wanted him to go to Imladris to confirm it. Celeborn had already made plans to journey there for the council so he told her he would talk to the girl. His curiosity peaked once he met True as he too could feel her power.

True relished in the calm only being in nature brought her. As Celeborn droned on about stuff she didn't care about a fox cub made its way to her and she teased it with blades of grass until its mother called. True greeted the mother then shooed the cub back towards her. She was starting to get uncomfortable laying on her stomach and so she rolled onto her side. She tried to focus and listen to Celeborn but several ants crawling their way to wherever they were going grabbed her attention followed by a field mouse running across the lawn. It wasn't until the tree scolded her that she rolled back into her belly and started to listen.

A small laugh escaped from Thranduil as he watched True and Celeborn from the window. Elrond looked up and arched an eyebrow questioningly. "The elm they are sitting under scolded True for her rudeness by not paying attention to your dear old father-by-law. At least we can confirm part of Galadriels suspicion. She can communicate with nature or at least the trees."

"Let us hope she is not correct about the rest. Should she be what we think she will be targeted by Sauron and his minions."

"Even if Galadriel is correct and Sauron hears about her I believe she can handle herself. To have managed to survive as long as she has is testament to that."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once again thank you for the awesome reviews and reading this. I'm am humbled by the amount of views and visitors I've had for this story! I only have one more part written after this chapter and will do my best to keep moving and complete it!**_

Later that week True found herself in the barn with Thranduil looking at all of the horses. She saw one of the most magnificent stallions she'd ever seen and reached out to pet him only to have her hand snatched away.

"No no." Thranduil said. "Galdeg is not a horse you should bother. He likes his space and only lets his master near him without consequence." He patted the horse on the side of its head and handed him an apple he'd had secreted in his tunic.

"You?"

"Yes. We have been through much together, some of which has made him somewhat...testy."

True tried to talk to Galdeg but the horse refused to reply even thought she knew he heard her. Instead of being upset by this development True saw it as a challenge.

This horse was reminiscent of Ezra's Chaucer and she was able to win him over. She decided to return later and see what she could do without his master there.

Thranduil saw the look in her eye and turned her to face him, one hand on each shoulder. "I want to make myself clear so there is no misunderstanding. You are not to go near this horse without me at your side. That includes any activity in which you must enter or reach into this stall. If you do I will be severely displeased. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." True replied while working out the logistics of riding this horse without him finding out. If she could break into the most sophisticated security systems and heavily armed places she could figure this out. Besides the King had been her friend and ally since he arrived - surely he wouldn't punish her too harshly unless he told Glorfindel. She would never sit again if he found out. Well that was a risk she was willing to take. This horse was not going to get the better of her!

It took several days before she had an opportunity to ride Galdeg. The elder elves were sequestered in Elrond's study reviewing documents for the upcoming council and were supposed to be in there through the evening meal and the younger were on the training fields.

As she entered the barn she decided her best course of action was to simply act like she had permission to ride him. She told the stable master just that and while he looked dubious did not do anything but nod to her. She walked right up to him and after a stern talking to and a threat to geld him should he try to take a bite of her, she entered the stall and started putting his saddle on. She finished putting on all of his tack, led him out into the paddock and after another warning about being gelded, she pulled herself up into the saddle. As soon as her backside hit leather Galdeg bucked. True was honesty not prepared for this reaction and fell back out of the saddle. She only just managed to use her powers to land on her feet and roll away from the flailing hooves. She lay there for a few seconds trying to catch her breath and calm her nerves before getting up. That was close!

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she didn't need to turn to know who it was. She spun around to face Thranduil and he took her firmly by the arm and propelled her towards the barn with a stinging swat. He stood her in front of one of the wooden columns holding up the barn roof and commanded her to stay, adding another smack for good measure, then retrieved Galdeg.

He started removing the tack from his horse all the while wondering just how she even got this far. He had his suspicions about her being able to talk to animals after watching her with Celeborn. This only confirmed it as there was no other way Galdeg would allow her near him. If the stable master had not been suspicious and sent one of the stable boys to verify her claim of permission she would have ridden him Valar knows where and anything could have happened. Just look at what occurred riding him in the paddock. She could have been gravely injured or killed! He hadn't been so scared in centuries and was livid that the child had so blatantly disobeyed him. Well Elrond's fear that he would act like a doting uncle was about to be unfounded. One thing he world never allow nor stand for was disobedience.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down lest he scare the girl. He wanted her to fear punishment not him. "Look at me." He commanded. When she turned and he made eye contact he felt his ire rise up again. She did not seem the least bit sorry! If he had to describe an emotion he would say she was angry and her next words confirmed it. "How dare he throw me! I'm gonna cut that fucking horses balls off!"

"You will do no such thing and would do well to watch your language. Was I not clear when I told you to stay away from Galdeg?"

"Of course you were clear! I'm not stupid like your horse!" That earned an angry whinny from Galeg and True could not keep herself from yelling back. "Shut up! I know you don't like anyone riding you but you didn't need to buck me off!" Another whinny. "Don't you threaten me! Just wait until I get you alone again!" Thranduil was incredibly astute and True knew she'd just given up her secret about that particular gift sending her temper into the stratosphere.

"You will not speak to me such disrespect." He said regaining her attention.

"You can go fuck yourself...OW!" A blazing line of fire exploded across her backside making her go up on her toes and instantly bringing tears to her eyes. She grabbed her butt and spun around to see Glorfindel standing behind her, cinch strap in hand.

"Unless you would like another you will apologize then go to your room."

That one lick of the strap was enough to bring her back to her senses. She felt horrible when she realized she just insulted not only a king but one who had been nothing but kind to her. "I'm sorry sir." She said and ran to her room.

"Well that was enlightening." Thranduil quipped. "I did not think anyone but Legolas could get me that angry."

"She has an impressive temper."

"I can see that." Thranduil said with a smirk.

"Do not leave her in her room for too long. She might try to escape."

"You are not going to handle this?"

Glorfindel had to hide a smile. He knew how much Thranduil hated punishing the young ones, especially one as adorable as True. "Oh I will be having a discussion with her on the proper way to treat her elders and guests. However it was to you she spoke so disrespectfully and you she disobeyed. The lesson should come from you."

As much as Thranduil hated the idea he knew Glorfindel was right. With a put upon sign, Thranduil headed out of the barn and up to True's room.

True sat on her bed, ears straining for any sound. She expected Glorfindel to be coming in with the cinch strap so she was surprised when King Thranduil entered. Tears filled her eyes and instead of the normal anger she felt when in trouble, she uncharacteristically jumped to her feet, threw her arms around his waist and started babbling out apologies.

Thranduil was taken aback for a moment but recovered quickly and scooped the repentant child into his arms. He gave her a few moments to calm before speaking. "I can see you are sorry for your behavior. What I would like to know is why? Why would you disobey me and show me such disrespect?"

True didn't know how to reply without actually coming out and saying she could speak to animals. She was afraid she would not be able to keep the rest secret if she started talking.

"You are not helping yourself by trying to find a reply you think I want to hear and I will warn you I am keen study of behavior. I will know if you try to lie." Thranduil said.

It appeared she would need to tell him the real reason and could only hope she could keep it to that gift. "Um so I kinda have this ability to talk to nature and animals. I've never had a horse not like me and was determined to win over Galdeg and ride him."

"Even though I was very clear you were not to go near him?"

"Yes sir." She replied respectfully. "Then you came and saw him throw me and I got really angry. After you brought Galdeg inside he started taunting me. When I yelled back I realized I just gave up one of my secrets and was so angry at myself I lost my temper and took it out on you."

"Why did you not want us to know of this gift?"

"Cause people treat me different when they find out."

Thranduil lifted her up and swatted her rear. "What did I say about lying?"

Damn. "Okay maybe I wanted to keep it secret because it's fun when no one else knows."

"And perhaps easier to create mischief. Yes?"

True gave a sheepish smile. "Yes sir."

"So you carry this gift along with being able to use your mind to aid you when fighting. Do you have any others?"

"No sir." She prayed he didn't notice the lie but he swatted her once more. Part of her wanted to stay quiet but the other part felt she owed him an explanation after how she treated him. If she were honest with herself she wanted to tell someone- it was killing her not being able to use them regularly! She took a breath and launched into her background and told him about all of her special abilities.

Thranduil ran his hand down True's hair and cupped her face. "Thank you. We have all suspected you were a Kemen Ohtar (earth warrior). We could feel your power and did much research on what it could be. Since it did not feel evil we decided to allow you to tell us in your own time. After the display in the barn I decided you lost that right and that is why I encouraged you to tell me."

"I guess you can call it encouraging." True muttered.

"Yes well I am afraid I will be encouraging you much more." He stood her up between his legs. "Go get your hairbrush."

With shaking legs she went and got the dreaded implement. Thranduil took the brush and sat it on the bed within reach. "Lower your leggings and bend over."

True hated when she had to do everything herself but did as instructed. Once in place Thranduil folded her tunic up onto her back and started spanking her with sharp but tempered swats. He paid particular attention to the sensitive under curves to ensure she remembered this lesson every time she sat down. After making her rear a fetching shade of red he picked up the hairbrush eliciting louder sobs from the child occupying his knee. "Six swats only." He landed said swats quickly the pulled the girl up into his arms. "I did not like doing that. Please do not give me cause to do so again."

True buried her face into his soft tunic. "I d-didn't l-like it e-either." She stuttered.

"I am sure you did not." Once she was calm he kissed the top of her head. "I am going to need to tell the others about you being a Kemen Ohtar."

"I know and it's ok. I should have told everyone sooner."

Thranduil laid her face down on the bed. "Stay here until you are told otherwise. I believe Glorfindel would like to discuss the proper way to treat your elders and guests."

"Discuss discuss or discuss talk?"

It took a second for him to decipher her question. "I am not sure. He was angry and rightly so, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you will accept any punishment he gives you with grace." True gave him such a pitiful look he couldn't stop himself from adding "However I will make sure he knows how throughly I spanked you in the hope he does not add to your considerable discomfort." As he closed the door he found Glorfindel leaning against the wall.

"You are getting soft in your old age." He said with a smirk.

"You try telling that adorable yet infuriating urchin she was in for more punishment and see how you react when she gives you that look. You know which one I speak of." Thranduil sniffed.

"That I do."

"Then do yourself a favor and do not go in there yet. If you do I can guarantee you will do nothing but run and get her treats to make her feel better. Besides I need to speak with you, Elrond and Celeborn."


	7. Chapter 7

_**So this is the last part I have written so hopefully I'm able to get more done soon. I'm struggling with how to continue but have a few ideas so keep your fingers crossed! Thank you to all that have read and reviewed!**_

Elrond stood looking out the window of his study trying to absorb what Thranduil told them about True. The ramifications of her confession were worrisome. The child was already hot headed and reckless with no regard for her own safety. If word gets out she will garner attention from all the wrong people.

"Perhaps she is not very powerful." Celeborn said.

"I do not think that is the case. She has not survived as long as she has being weak. Besides we can all feel her power." Glorfindel rebutted.

Elrond turned from the window. "She will need to demonstrate her abilities so we can determine our next step."

"After our conversation and the one Glorfindel plans to have with her she will be in no shape to show us anything." Thranduil said with a slight smile. "Though after seeing her temper first hand I am concerned with how much worse it will be once we throw her powers into the mix."

"Then we will need to ensure she learns to control it." Elrond replied.

"Oh she will if I have anything to say about it." Glorfindel growled. "She will have recovered from Thranduils ministrations by break of fast. I plan to explain a few finer points on how she is expected to behave but that can hold until we see what she is capable of."

/((((()))))/

The following morning True silently took her seat, keeping her head down in the hopes Glorfindel forgot about her. Her hope were dashed when he sat beside her and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "After the meal you will be giving us a demonstration of your powers. Once that is complete you and I need to have a little talk."

True gulped. "Yes sir."

Thranduil walked by, dropping a quick kiss to her head. "I was not sure how much energy you need to use your abilities so I asked the kitchen staff to prepare your favorites to entice your appetite."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "Yes I am sure that is the reason."

True smiled up at him. "It doesn't take anything out of me, but thank you."

The meal progressed quickly and they were out on the training field with the hour. "So what do you want me to do?"

"We need to see what you can do and just how powerful you are." Celeborn said.

"Um okay. Yeah. There's a problem with that."

"Which is?" Thranduil asked when she didn't elaborate.

"If I show my full power I'll destroy a few buildings and maybe some of the forest which I really don't want to do unless I have no other choice. "

Elrond and Celeborn shared a look. "Then show us as much as you can without causing any permanent damage."

"Ok." She started by calling all of the animals in the area to warn them about what she was doing and ask them to take up watch. She didn't want to inadvertently harm anyone or anything. She then moved onto her ability to manipulate the elements and crushed a few large boulders and increasing the wind speed. "You're sure you want to see power?" She yelled over the wind.

"Yes." Glorfindel replied.

True whipped the wind into a tornado then threw fire and pebbles from the surrounding dirt into it, causing a whirling mass of fire and projectiles. She held it in place for a moment then moved it to a nearby stream, being sure to move the water over the bank to put any residual fires out. She spun and used her telekinesis to pull both Thranduils and Glorfindel's boot knives from their sheathes, spinning them expertly in her hands before giving the assembles elves a cocky smile. "Not too shabby huh?"

Thranduil came over to her and took his knife back. "Does the fire burn you?"

True held up her hand, palm up, and brought a flame to life. "It doesn't actually touch my skin. Nothing I do can hurt me, just my opponent."

True answered questions from Elrond, Erestor and Celeborn as best she could until they were satisfied they understood what she could do. Glorfindel, Who had been standing quietly to the side, stepped forward and held his hand our for his knife. He placed it back into his boot then put an arm around True's shoulder but Thranduil spoke before he could say anything. "Well this was enlightening. Let us adjourn to Elrond's study to discuss what we just witnessed."

Glorfindel knew what Thranduil was trying to do and gave him an exasperated look. "That sounds like an excellent idea however True and I still have some things to discuss. We will meet you once we are through."

True gave Thranduil a grateful look for his attempt before reluctantly letting Glorfindel lead her away.

They entered Glorfindel's study and True immediately moved to stand in front of the desk, hands lights crossed behind her back. She caught his look and shrugged. "Force of habit. I used to get into a lot trouble in school."

"Well let us hope our meeting like this will not become a habit." He leaned back against the desk and waited for her to meet his eyes. "Your behavior with Thranduil was unacceptable and there will never be a repeat of such behavior. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Do we need to discuss what occurred or do you understand how completely disrespectful and disobedient you were?"

"No I know I was out of line. Sometimes I get so angry that I just can't control my mouth."

Glorfindel walked around the desk, opened the bottom left drawer and retrieved the strap he kept there for instances such as this. "Then we will work on that control. Bend over."

True braced herself on the desk and cried out as the strap landed five times in quick succession. The fire that strap lit was unlike anything she had felt before. What was it with the elven ability to deliver insanely painful punishments?

"You may stand."

Tears were rolling down True's cheeks as her hands flew to her bottom and she bounced in place trying to rub out the pain. Glorfindel gave her a few moments to gain some semblance of control before taking her chin in his hand. "Should there be a repeat if this behavior I will not stop at five licks and you will not have the luxury of clothing to cover your backside. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Then we will say no more about it." He pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry herself. "Come. Let us go to Elrond's study and show that old worrywart Thranduil that I did not kill you."

/((((()))))/

Thranduil was relieved when Glorfindel and True entered Elronds study. The child had gotten a foothold in his heart and he did not like the thought of her being I pain, no matter how justified the punishment was. She looked absolutely pitiful with her tear stained face and slowed walk. He caught her eye and opened his arms, immediately gratified when she hurried over to him and buried her face in his soft tunic. He carefully situated her on his lap then turned to glare at the others in the room, who were smiling at seeing the normally stern and sarcastic monarch brought to heel by one little girl. "So we now know what she can do. What comes next oh ancient one?" He asked Celeborn.

"Watch it cousin. You are never too old." Celeborn replied causing Thranduil to shift in his seat and True to giggle. "As for what is next I would say we keep True hidden here in Imladris. Should she leave the protection of this realm Sauron may be able to feel her power."

"He may find out anyway with Saruman attending the council."

Elrond sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Thranduil as I have said before we have no reason to believe Saruman is in league with Sauron. You must put aside your grievances

and accept that despite what you think he is helping us in the fight against Sauron."

"You have a better chance of me turning into an Elleth!"

"Keep angering him and that could be a possibility!"

"Enough!" Glorfindel commanded before they could start arguing again. He tended to side with Thranduil but without evidence he would not give his opinion one way or the other. "If that is a concern of yours Thranduil then we can simply keep True away from Saruman until he leaves."

"Glor-" Elrond started but stopped when Glorfindel held up his hand.

"I am not saying I agree with Thranduil. I just feel there is no harm in reducing any risk."

"I agree with Glorfindel." Celeborn added. He often thought Elrond and Galadriel had blinders on when it came to Saruman. While he didn't necessarily agree with Thranduil he did not want to leave anything to chance.

Elrond headed to the decanter on the side board and poured himself some wine as he thought through what had been said. "How will we keep True away from Saruman if she cannot leave the realm?"

True didn't know who this Saruman was but she just proved she could take care of herself so she didn't understand their concern. She thought about arguing but her throbbing rear kept her from speaking. Besides she was too comfortable curled in Thranduils lap to truly care about anything at the moment.

"Perhaps there are some Dunedain nearby that can keep her safe until he leaves." Celeborn replied thinking of all the times Elrond had helped them. Surely they could return the favor.

"They have not been in these parts for many months. I do not know when they will return to the area."

"I believe the news I received a few moments ago will solve our problem." Erestor said handing two messages to Elrond.

He opened the first. "There has been some unexpected spring snows across the pass. I have been asked to delay the meeting until it is safe to travel. Do either of have issue with waiting?" He asked Thranduil and Celeborn.

"It is not as if we can return home if the pass is blocked." Celeborn replied before Thranduil could speak, knowing he would have an issue just to be contrary.

Thranduil frowned at being outmaneuvered but with the mood his cousin seemed to be in decided to not press the issue, at least not by much. "I suppose it will give us time to decide on how best to keep this little one out of that snake Sarumans clutches." He sniffed earning a light cuff to the back of his head from Glorfindel and eliciting another giggle from True.

"I will have messages sent to the attendees advising of the delay." Erestor said.

"Thank you." Elrond read the second message. "Estel just crossed the border." Elrond beamed.

"If he crossed the very pass we speak of he will not sit for a month." Glorfindel growled.

Elrond held up the note and pointed to a few lines separated from the others. "Estel wanted me to tell you he has come from the south so there is no need to threaten him with bodily harm."

Glorfindel smirked. "Good. Then he has more sense than his father."


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone again for reading this! Hopefully the wait for this part was worth it!**

The following afternoon everyone planned to meet just outside the main portion of the house to greet Estel. All were in attendance except Thranduil and True but before anyone could ask where they were they heard a yell then childish giggling. Less than a minute later True came shrieking out of the house followed by a very wet Thranduil. True did not get far before she was scooped up into Thranduil's arms and they disappeared from view. A moment later Estel came riding up with a hooded figure and the two were temporarily forgotten.

Glorfindel recognized the golden hair spilling out from under the cloak and his face lit up with joy. "Well this is quite a surprise. I did not know you picked up a vagabond on your travels here."

"Yes well I seem to attract strays." Estel said with a put upon sigh as Legolas removed the hood. Greetings were exchanged with much hugging and back slapping. Both Estel and Legolas were pulled one after the other into an especially strong hug from Elrond, who was grateful both were alive and in one piece.

Legolas pushed back and looked around disappointedly. "Were is my father? I thought he would be here to greet us."

"He is otherwise engaged." Celeborn said wryly.

At just that moment Thranduil returned with a giggling True thrown over his shoulder. Both were completely drenched.

"Do you think this is appropriate behavior for a King visiting another realm?" Legolas asked in a perfect imitation of his father.

Thranduil steps faltered and it took a moment for him to react to his sons unexpected presence. "Said King had a bucket of water dropped over his head by a little blue eyed urchin and had to exact retribution by throwing said urchin into the pond."

"What did she use, a barrel?"

"Someone thought it would be funny to push me into the pond with her." He had forgotten about True's gifts and was taken by complete surprise when he found himself in the pond with her. A bit of water on his head he could forgive but that was going a little too far. He set True down and gave her bottom a few firm semi-playful swats causing her to immediately rub at the sting only a smack to a wet backside could produce. He then gifted his son with a wicked smile that set off warning bells but before Legolas could react he was wrapped in his fathers arms.

"Ew Ada!" Legolas squirmed in his fathers wet embrace for a moment before returning his hug. It had been months since they had seen each other and he was elated to be in his arms.

Thranduil released his son and greeted Estel. "You could not send word that Legolas was with you?"

"We wanted to surprise you. We did not expect to find you playing like a child." Estel said with a smile.

"You would do well to watch your cheek. I can always turn her loose on you!" Thranduil looked around then narrowed his eyes at Legolas. "Where are your guards?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Do not worry. They were with me until we came across the Dunedain. They knew I would remain safe and that you would approve of them leaving me so they returned home."

"Good. Their families will be glad to see them." He ran a hand through his wet hair and glared at True then turned back to his son. "I must go bathe and change. I'm

sure you could use a bath as well. Join me?"

"Of course. Unlike my scruffy gwador I prefer to be clean."

"Estel and True could both use a bath as well." Elrond stated a way that did not leave room for argument.

Estel rolled his eyes. "Yes Ada. I was planning to go clean up."

"I wasn't." True grumbled was crossed her arms over her chest. "I just took one last night!"

"Let us call it punishment for your prank on Thranduil. If you would like to continue to argue I can take a more hands on approach."

True let her arms slip loose and she unconsciously crossed them over her still slightly stinging backside eliciting knowing smiles from the younger set. "No. I'll go. But I'm doing this under protest!"

"Duly noted. Off you go and be sure to wash well for if I smell even a minute odor of pond scum I will be most displeased."

"Yes sir."

"Then we will meet in the sitting room in an hour where True can be formally introduced to Estel and Legolas."

True trudged up to her room and angrily pulled at her wet clothes trying to get them off without making more of a mess. "This sucks."

"Would you like some help?"

Startled True spun around to face the door. She was surprised to see Haldir standing there nervously twirling one of his braids. Glorfindel had told her a bit of Haldir's background and pointed out the similarities to her own life causing her to soften towards the elf and decide to give him a second chance. She had not seen much of him since they fought as Celeborn has kept him busy and on a tight leash. Seeing the gesture for what it was she gave a small smiled. "That would be great."

Haldir returned the smile and quickly helped her remove her tunic and leggings, leaving her in her under clothes. She looked up at him and gestured towards the bathing room. "Will you help me? I can never get all of my hair clean and I don't want Elronds hands anywhere near my bottom!"

Haldir smiled. "I would not either!" He started the water for the bath and added soap to create bubbles while True got out clean clothes. When she entered the room she was surprised to see a bubble bath and quirked an eyebrow at Haldir.

"I used to bathe my brothers and my youngest one liked bubbles in his bath. We can start the bath over if..."

"No way!" True interrupted. She stripped off her under clothes and turned to get into the tub. Haldir let a small laugh slipped out when he saw the three perfect handprints Thranduil left on her rear. True twisted to look and frowned. "Not funny! They really stung!" She said before plopping down into the water causing it to slosh over the edge of the tub. "Oops!"

Haldir quickly and efficiently washed her hair and upper body. "You're really good at this." She said when he was done pouring water over her head. "Glorfindel told me a little about what you have been through. How old were you when..."

"Much to young to be trying to raise two brothers."

"I'm glad Celeborn and Galadriel found you then. You are lucky you have a new family now."

"As are you."

"Well third times a charm." She said. "At least I won't outlive this one." Things were a bit too somber so she scooped up a handful of water. "Wanna see something neat?" At Haldir's nod she used her powers to mold the water into a ball then tossed it up in the air and held it there. She made several shapes with it then flattened it out over Haldir's head and gave him a wicked smile.

"Are you not in enough trouble for pouring water on people? I thought you did not want Elronds hand near your bottom?" He said as he wiped a droplet of water off of his forehead, then another.

"I'm dripping it on you not pouring it!" She let the rest drip out then let out a squeal when Haldir lunged and dunked her under the water.

Celeborn was heading to the sitting room when he heard laughter coming True's chamber. Knowing she was supposed to be bathing he thought it best to check on her and make sure she was doing as told. The sight that greeted him filled him

with immense joy.

Haldir was tickling a giggling True while trying to avoid drops of water falling from above his head. "I am going to hang you up by your toes if you do not stop!"

"AHEM!" Both elf and child froze and looked at Celeborn. The surprise on their faces told him that neither heard him arrive. "As happy as I am to see you getting along you do not have much time left until we are to meet the others. Please clean up this mess and yourselves. I expect you both to be on time."

"Yes sir." Haldir replied.

Celeborn looked at True. "You young lady would do well to behave. Tis been quite some time since Estel has been home and Thranduil has seen his son and I do not want anything to spoil their reunion. Should there be any more pranks or mischief today you will answer to me. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. I will see you in a bit."

True finished up her bath and both she and Haldir wiped up the water pooling on the floor. When they entered the main chamber they found that Celeborn brought clothes for Haldir and replaced the tunic and leggings True set out with a long casual gown. She picked it up and scowled. "Is this a joke? I'm not wearing this!"

"My father is not known for his sense of humor. Considering his warning do you want to turn this into a production? If I were you I would simply get dressed."

"But I can't go out and play in this...this thing!" She held it up and away from her with two fingers as if it would bite her.

"Since you are not going outside that shouldn't be a problem." Glorfindel stated as he entered the room. He turned to Haldir. "I will take care of this one. You go get yourself ready."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one he gave True a sympathetic look, scooped up his clothes and went back into the bathing room.

"Why can't I go outside? We haven't even had the evening meal yet."

"Your prank was not appreciated, especially the timing of it so you are confined to the house for the rest of the day. Now put this on so I can comb your hair." When she didn't move he sighed and took her chin in his hand. "I think you should take Haldir's advice and get dressed without issue. My patience is wearing thin."

Knowing his capacity for patience was about the size of a thimble she threw her towel on the floor and put her under clothing on. "What is it with adults and dresses! A girl can't look nice in pants? What's so special about dresses?" She grumbled to herself and handed it to Glorfindel so he could help her put it on. Happy that she did not continue to argue he refrained from replying to her commentary as it was allowing her to release her anger.

Once dressed he combed out her curls and threw in a few braids. "There. You are presentable enough to satisfy even stuffy Celeborn." He said getting the reaction he was aiming for when he saw her smile in the mirror. "Come. We will be late if we tarry here much longer."


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry for the delay in posting! Real life has been really busy! this isnt much but hope it is enough!

/((((()))))/

True let go of Glorfindel's hand when they entered the sitting room. He gave her a not so subtle nudge towards Thranduil and, knowing what was expected of her, headed in his direction. She stood as patiently as she could until he was finished talking to Celeborn then tugged on his tunic to get his attention even though she was sure he knew she was there.

"Yes?"

"Um I'm sorry for pranking you and pushing you in the pond." She said quietly.

"Are you?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you think you should be punished?"

"I already was!" She replied in alarm. "Elrond made me take a bath, Glorfindel is making me stay in the house tonight and you spanked me!"

Thranduil's lips twitched. "I hardly think three swats can be called a spanking."

"You smacked me on my wet bottom! They really stung!" She said with an adorable pout.

He picked her up and settled her on his hip. "Well then I suppose I can allow that to stand as punishment however if anymore pranks befall me I will make you very sore and sorry. Am I clear on that point?"

"Yes sir. Crystal!"

"Then we will say no more about it."

Legolas stared at his father in open mouthed shock. When he played a prank like that he did not sit in comfort for three days!

Elladan reached over and closed his mouth.

"Told you." He said with a smug smile.

Thranduil carried her over to where his son stood with the twin terrors, Haldir and Orophin. "Legolas this is True. True this is my son Legolas."

"Mae Govannen Ernil Legolas." True said with her blue eyes open wide and a shy smile. "It is nice to meet you."

Legolas was immediately smitten. "Hello little one. Tis nice to meet you as well."

Estel and Elrond entered the room and all eyes turned to them. Elladan took True from Thranduil and introduced True to Estel.

"You're human!" She blurted out. She was normally very observant but she didn't pay him much notice when he arrived as she had more pressing matters to worry about, namely Thranduil and her backside!

"I take it you did not pay attention when boring old Erestor explained our family history." Elladan said.

Elrond swatted his son. "Respect ion nin."

Estel ignored them and and gently ran his hand down her hair. "Yes I am. Much like you, I was fostered by Lord Elrond when my parents were killed."

Trues eyes filled with tears and an unexpected overwhelming desire to be with another human prompted her to practically throw herself into his arms and cling to him as if she were drowning. Estel recovered from the surprise attack quickly and held her close, looking up questioning at the others. It was obvious that everyone was as much at a loss for explanation as he. He walked to the other side of the room to give her some privacy and took a seat on the settee, ignoring the tears dampening his collar, murmuring nonsensical comforting words into her ear until he felt her relax.

Once calm True realized what a spectacle she just made of herself. Embarrassed, she wrenched herself out of Estel's grasp and jumped off his lap to make a run for the door only to get swept up into Celeborn's arms. The look he gave everyone indicated he would handle things and he carried her out to a nearby alcove. True struggled to get free but the freakish strength of the elves thwarted her attempt. She probably could break his hold but she would have to hurt Celeborn to do so and she had no intention of doing that.

Celeborn settled into a chair and sat her on one knee so he could look at her. "There is no reason to be embarrassed or ashamed. We all have lost many loved one and know much about grief." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I have lost my daughter; Elrond, Erestor and Thranduil their wives; Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas their mothers; Estel, Haldir and Orophin both parents."

"And Glorfindel?"

"Aye. He lost everyone dear to him in the fall of Gondolin. So you see we all understand your reaction." He allowed True to ruminate on that for a moment. "Should your grief overwhelm you again you must learn to turn to those that love you, and we all do love you child, to allow us to help. Tis the only way to heal. Can you do that?"

True gave a small smile. "Yes sir."

Celeborn stood and started to set her on her feet but the arms tightening around his neck forestalled his action. When he first witnessed this type of reaction from her he asked Elrond why she would want such affection from practical strangers. He could perhaps understand her wanting that from a female as there was always an unexplainable maternal bond even if there was no blood relation. Elrond explained that except for her cousin Rhianna and her surrogate grandmother Nettie, True had always had male caregivers. It was only natural for her to want affection from the same source. She was also a very physical child. When she was anger she lashed out physically so it stood to reason her emotional needs would manifest the same way. He truly didn't mind though. It had been many years since he held a young one in such a manner and he had forgotten how much he enjoyed it. It was not as if her weight was a burden. Though she was physically nine, the child was not much bigger than Estel was when he was seven. "Then let us return and enjoy the rest of our day."

A voice grabbed their attention as they stepped into the hall. "Just who I was looking for." Erestor said looking at True. "I was just informed that the soup made for evening meal has been ruined. It appears the ingredients set out for the recipe were tampered with and it is now unpalatable."

Celeborn cupped True's chin with his hand. "Would you happen to know how that happened?"

True gave him a panicked look. "I did it before you warned me about behaving!"

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"They were making nasty creamed pea soup! I don't like peas and Glorfindel always makes me eat at least half of everything I'm served. I figured if they couldn't serve it I didn't have to eat it."

"You wasted perfectly good food and the kitchen staffs time." Erestor scolded.

"I'm sorry!"

"Somehow I doubt that." Celeborn said with a sigh. "As punishment for you action you will spend an hour tomorrow after break of fast helping the kitchen staff with cleaning dishes and any other task you are set. Understood?"

"But I have lessons after break of fast!" True objected not quite believing she was using that as an excuse to get out of punishment chores.

"We will postpone lessons until you are finished." Erestor replied.

"But..."

"Keep arguing and you will be helping the kitchen staff while sporting a very sore bottom." Celeborn warned.

True frowned but definitely did not want a spanking so she sighed in resignation. " Yes sir."

They rejoined the others just as Elladan was regaling everyone with a story about one of his and Elrohir's youthful follies. "I do not think I ever saw Ressor so angry. By time he finished laying into us with the Ruler of Doom we were promising to never even look at a bucket and sure we would never sit in comfort again!" Causing the room to erupt in laughter.

Legolas saw True shudder when the Ruler of Doom was mentioned. "Ressor! Tell me you did not belabor my new little friends defenseless rear with that instrument of Morgoth!" He said as he scooped her out of Celeborn's arms and poked her in the belly eliciting a delightful giggle from the girl.

True gave him her most innocent smile. "He did and for no reason! It really hurt!"

"No reason?" Erestor said joining in. "The disrespectful and vulgar attempt at an essay I have in the schoolroom says otherwise."

"It was good enough to keep in the Scholastic Abominations file? Oh I need to see this!" He passed True off to his father and ran for the schoolroom completely ignoring the rebuke to not run in the hall and returned within minutes, essay in hand.

"Ressor you need to frame this!" Estel laughed after he read the few short sentences. Haldir took it from Estel and not long after everyone in the room had read it.

"Oh True you are going to surely fit in with this lot!" Thranduil said and kissed her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

I finished the next part a lot sooner than expected! I dont have anthing after this and am still trying to figure out where to go with it but I hope to have more soon!

(((((/)))))

The following morning found a grumpy True slumped at the table with her head cradled in one hand. She'd spent the previous night being inundated with dreams about her family, some good and some bad, which resulted in an unrestful slumber. She was not normally a morning person and the lack of sleep only added to her bad mood.

"True please sit correctly and eat your meal." Elrond directed.

True rotated her head enough to look at Elrond without actually moving it from her hand and glared at him. "Not hungry."

"If you want to continue sitting in comfort you better do as he told you." Elladan whispered in her ear as he slipped a cinnamon stuffed pastry onto her plate.

He sighed in relief when she sat up just enough to make his father happy and started picking at the pastry.

When everyone was almost finished Celeborn turned to True. "When you are done you are to report to the kitchen. Lariel will tell you what duties you need to perform and you will do as instructed. When you are finished there you will head to your lessons with Erestor."

"What did you do?" Glorfindel asked.

"Nothing." True grumbled.

Celeborn frowned at the girl before turning to Glorfindel. "There is a reason we did not have soup at the evening meal last night."

"Ah. Well since you have spent the last twenty minutes picking at your food you are obviously done. Off you go." Glorfindel said as he pulled her from her seat and sent her off towards the kitchen, adding a swat to her backside to get her moving when she hesitated.

"Erus balls I'm going!" True grumbled as her eyes shot daggers at everyone still seated. She saw Glorfindel stand out of the corner of her eye and double timed it towards the kitchen quick enough to avoid another swat.

"Do I even need to ask where she heard that phrase?"

"It wasn't us Ada!" Elrohir objected.

"We make sure she is not around when we say things like that!" Elladan added. "Ow!"

True smiled for the first time that morning. She could only guess Elrohir kicked him under the table but didn't get to hear the rest as she had reached the kitchen where Lariel handed her a plate. "Take this to the dish washing room so it gets washed too."

/((((()))))/

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were told to help in the kitchen?"

Startled by the voice True would have fallen from her perch in the crook of the elm tree if Elrohir hadn't quickly reached out an arm to steady her. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She groused.

"It looks like you are courting trouble." Elladan said as he climbed up beside his brother. "Daerada will not be happy if he finds out you disobeyed him."

"More like you will not be happy." Elrohir said cheerily.

"I didn't disobey him. He told me to do what Lariel said. She told me to take a plate into the dish washing room to be washed and that's what I did."

The twins shared an amused look. "You really do not want to play that game with Daerada little one. Elladan and I have both tried something similar and things did not end well for us."

"I don't think we sat in comfort for two days after he was through with us."

Elrohir scooped her into his arms and jumped down from the tree. "Come we may be able to get you back to the kitchens before he comes to check on you."

"He won't be checking on me. He just told me to go to lessons when I was through."

"He always checks." Elladan said as he landed beside them. "Come. Hurry!"

When they reached the kitchen they found Celeborn leaning against one of the tables speaking with Lariel. True tried to make a run for it but Elladan had a good hold on her shoulder.

"Please tell me you did not help True abscond from the kitchens to avoid punishment." He said to his grandsons as he moved to stand directly in front of True.

"We would never..." Elrohir trailed off when he saw the raised eyebrow.

"They didn't help me do anything because I didn't do anything wrong. You told me to do what Lariel said and I did just that!" True challenged.

Celeborn crossed his arms over his chest. "You are telling me you did not understand what Lariel intended when she gave you that plate? That I was not clear last evening when I told you that you were to wash dishes?"

"Yes that's exactly what I am telling you! Besides that was last night. You told me this morning to do as Lariel said. Maybe you need to pay more attention to what you say!"

"And you need a reminder to not be disobedient, dishonest and disrespectful."

"Ah we are needed on the practice fields. Come brother." Elladan said pulling his twin with him. It was one thing for True to try that argument with them but saying it to their grandfather and being disrespectful while doing so was suicidal. They did not want to be around to witness the carnage.

Celeborn watched them scurry from the room then took hold of True's arm. "You will come with me. We need to have a discussion on appropriate behavior."

True pulled her arm free and ran a few steps before being snatched up and thrown over a hard shoulder. "Let me go!" She yelled as she pushed up on Celeborn's back to break his hold which only earned her a hard swat to her backside.

Elrond, Thranduil and Erestor came out into the hall to see what the commotion was only to see Celeborn angrily striding through the hall towards the royal apartments and True's room. "I wonder what that was about?"

"Our little friend decided to take on Daerada." Elladan quipped as he and Elrohir entered from the opposite direction. They quickly summarized what had taken place.

"She would have been better off challenging a Balrog." Thranduil quipped. "I wonder what phase she made it to."

"Phase?" Erestor asked.

"My father-by-law has different phases of his punishments which increase as the miscreant adds to their tally. He claims he needed to come up with something that would give his headstrong daughter and stubborn cousin..." Here Elrond looked at Thranduil. "A second thought about misbehaving."

"Does it work?"

"Yes!" The twins, Elrond and Thranduil answered in unison.

/((((()))))/

Celeborn strode into True's room and deposited her in a corner. "Do not move." He said and walked to the other side of the room to regain control over his emotions. It had been quite a while, though not as long as he wished, since he had to deal with such gross misbehavior. He wanted to be sure he was in control before giving the child some much needed discipline. When he was calm he moved a chair to the middle of the room and called True to his side. "You have been disobedient, dishonest, and disrespectful this morning, then attempted to escape your earned discipline. I will not tolerate this behavior. Do you have anything to say or anything you wish to talk about before I roast your deserving backside?"

True had calmed considerably while standing in the corner and knew she'd had behaved horribly. She really did not want to make Celeborn talk about it again in case he decided she needed more punishment than he was planning after listing what she had done in detail. She'd made a huge miscalculation taking him on and was about to pay a hefty price for it. "No sir."

"Bend over."

True was surprised he left her leggings up, but was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. His hand landed hard ten times then she was set on her feet. "Back to the corner." Unable to believe her luck that this was all he planned to deliver, she fairly skipped to the corner. Her backside was burning but it was nothing like she expected. When another ten minutes passed she was called back to his side.

"I'm sorry. I really have learned my lesson." She said once in the spot he was pointing to.

"Lower your leggings."

"What?"

Seeing the confusion on her face he took her hands in his. "Surely you did not think that was all you would be receiving. The first round of punishment was for your disobedience. We have quite a few more things to cover. Now, take your leggings down and bend over."

True did as instructed with trepidation. If that first round was only for disobeying him she was in for a rough time. Celeborn once again brought his hand down ten times on her thinly clothed rear and sent her back to the corner. True walked much more slowly as she was busy wiping tears from her face and trying to ignore the small fire that was lit on her bottom. Another ten minutes passed and she was called back to his side.

"That was for your dishonesty. This next part will be for your disrespect. I have no tolerance for it as you are about to learn. Take your small clothes down and bend over." True glared at Celeborn despite her burning rear. She noticed that the time between spankings allowed her nerve endings to be sensitized causing the next spanking to hurt so much more. This elf was evil incarnate! Who else could think up torture like this? Her head shook of its own accord as her brain insistently reminded her she wanted no part of this punishment. "If I have to tell you again, I will add more swats."

Not wanting that she slowly did as told and cried out every time Celeborn's hand landed. She expected him to stop at ten like the last time so she was unpleasantly surprised when he continued to spank her. The pain was so great she had no idea how she was even able to keep up with the count but she somehow did and was relieved when he stopped at fifteen. He pulled her to her feet and sent her sobbing back to the corner. She had never hurt this much from a spanking before and was grateful it was over. Her relief was short lived when she was called back to his side and noticed a small paddle in his hand. Where in the hell did he have that hidden?

"This last round will be for trying to run from your deserved punishment."

True covered her backside with her hands. "Please don't! I'm sorry! I'll never do anything like this again! I swear!" She cried.

Celeborn hardened his heart to her tearful pleas. "Bend over."

Great hitching sobs wracked True's body and it too everything she had to do as instructed. Celeborn did a quick inspection of the bottom over his knee and while quite red he knew the next few swats with the paddle would not cause any lasting damage. He brought the paddle down twice on the sensitive skin between her bottom and thigh and once on each thigh before setting the paddle down and rubbing her back to let her know her punishment was over. When her hitched breath became more regulated he lifted her from his knees and into his arms to provide some much needed comfort. When he was sure she would be able to listen, he gently took her chin and lifted it so her tearful gaze met his. "I did not like doing that child but your behavior warranted a firm response."

"I'm- I'm sorry. I wont do that again." She cried. She never ever wanted to go through a punishment like this again! She had many punishments over her long life and nothing she'd ever received compared to this. This elf was a diabolical spanking master!

"Let us hope so." He said as he held her close. "You will remain here until the midday meal. After which you will wash all of the dishes to make up for your failure to help at break of fast. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

He continued to hold her until she drifted off into an exhausted sleep, then carefully laid her on her stomach and covered her with a light blanket. He tucked the stray hairs behind her ear and dropped a gentle kiss on her cheek before quietly leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

A big thank you once again for sticking with this story and being patient!

((((/))))

True woke to the feeling of someone stroking her hair. She cracked an eye open and was surprised to see Celeborn beside her leaning back against the headboard on stacked fluffy pillows. "Is it time for the midday meal?" She asked with a yawn.

Celeborn caressed her cheek. "You slept through luncheon. If you are hungry I am sure the kitchen staff will give you something if you ask."

"Oh." True brain was still sleep addled so she was a bit confused. "So you woke me up to do dishes?"

"No silly child. I woke you now so you will sleep tonight." He gently pulled into his lap and began rubbing circles on her back. "How do you feel?"

"My bottom hurts." She said with a pitiful pout.

"I am sure it does but you misunderstood me. How do you feel here" he placed his hand over her heart then moved it to her head "and in here?"

"This isn't my first rodeo."

"While I do not get the reference I know it did not answer my question."

"I'm fine. I know I was out of line and deserved what you gave me. Sometimes I just do things to do them. My cousin was forever complaining about my" True put her hands up in air quotes and rolled her eyes "poor impulse control".

"Well perhaps you will learn that control while you are with us."

"I can try. No one has been able to consistently get me to think before I act in all the years I've been alive so I don't hold out much hope." She rubbed her backside. If she were honest with herself she knew the swats in last two rounds of Celeborns punishment were rather light even though they hadn't felt like it at the time. That still didn't mean she wasn't going to milk it for all the sympathy she could get! "And my bottom still hurts."

Celeborn dropped a kiss on her head. "Let us hope the lesson in learned then. I would prefer to not do that again."

True yawned. "Yeah me too."

"You look tired even though you just slept and you were in a dreadful mood this morning. Did you not sleep well last night? It would explain some of you behavior though it does not excuse it."

True debated on telling him about her dreams last night and his words from the other day rang in her head about sharing her troubles. "I had a lot of dreams last night. Most were good but a few were bad and I woke up a few times covered in sweat and trembling."

"What were these dreams about?"

"Just the normal ones I have about everyone dying- my brother, my clan, Vin, Chris and the other guys from Four Corners, my cousin...Creed." Her voice caught when she said his name and she had to clear her throat. "I guess my memories were stirred up after what happened with Estel."

"It is good to dream about them even when the dreams are bad. It means that they are forever in your heart and never forgotten."

"If its so good, why does it hurt so bad?" True whispered.

Celeborn hugged her close. "I do not have an answer for that but I can tell you the pain does ease as time goes on. Sure you will have occasions where it overwhelms you but then the next day you go on and do something to make those you miss proud."

"Vin and Chris would not have been very proud of me earlier."

"Perhaps not, but they would have loved you regardless. As long as you learn from the lesson then the lesson is not wasted and you move on with a better attitude and behavior. That is all any parent or guardian asks. If you do that then I am sure they would be pleased. Does that make sense?"

"Yes Sir." True tightened her arms around his neck and held on for a few minutes then pulled away and dropped a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Now" He stood up and placed her on her feet. "Let us get you washed and see about getting you something to eat."

/((((()))))/

The evening meal was over and True was directed to the kitchen to finish her penance. She was in no hurry to clean dishes but also didn't want to tangle with Celeborn again so she walked as slow as she dared until she reaches the dishwashing area. At least he reduced her sentence back to an hour after seeing how tired she was earlier. If she had to stay until every dish was clean she would be here forever! "Where do you want me to start?" True asked Lariel.

Lariel gestured towards the stack of plates. "Start there and if you finish those you can work on the mugs."

True was surprised she was not scrubbing pots as that is what Elladan said he and his brother had to do when being punished but she wisely did not say anything. She was half way through her first stack when Thranduil walked in with a scowl on his face, rolled up his sleeves and went to the sink with the pots.

"Um what are you doing?" She asked.

"Scrubbing pots." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Why?"

Thranduil looked up at her and did his best to reign in his anger. "Celeborn is an ogre."

True giggled. "What did you do?"

"My eldest cousin felt that my continued disagreement with your punishment of washing dishes after he so thoroughly warmed your backside warranted me joining you."

"You are King, can he punish you like that?"

"He certainly thinks so." True was still looking at him and he sighed. "He is the oldest relative I have living which he feels gives him the right to direct and chastise me when needed. I disagree but you have seen his response to contrariness and I have no desire experience that again."

"Good, for I have no desire to add to your punishment." Celeborn said as he entered the room. "Now stop stalling and get to washing. Unless you prefer receiving what True just did?"

Thranduil wanted tell Celeborn how he truly felt about that but he knew how that would end. It was embarrassing enough that True knew he was answerable to someone, he did not want her to see him get his rear handed to him as well. "No I do not prefer." He started scrubbing a pot. "Happy?"

"I will be when all of pots are scrubbed."

"But that will take hours!"

"Yes, which is why you need to stop arguing and get working."

"But True is only here for an hour!" He whined not caring that he sounded like an elfling.

"Yes and she is handling her punishment with grace, something I would expect from someone centuries older than she is."

"Yes handling it with grace this time." He muttered as he picked up the scrubbing brush.

Celeborn walked behind Thranduil slightly bent over form and landed a swat to his rear. "No more arguing. I will be back when it is time for True to leave and I better see some progress."

"Okay, no need to get physical." He replied and quickly pulled his hands from the water to protect his backside should Celeborn decide he needed another, then blushed furiously when he realized what he did.

Celeborn winked at True. "Keep him in line for me."

True giggled and gave a soapy salute. "Aye Aye Captain!" After several minutes of washing she turned to Thranduil. "So what did you do?"

"I told you already."

"No not now. You said you didn't want to be spanked by Celeborn again. What did you do?"

"Which time?" Thranduil said with a sly smile.

"Whichever is the most entertaining." She answered returning the smile.

"What phase did you get to with him?"

"Phase?"

How many times did you go over his knee?"

"Four."

"Ouch. Phase 4 then. While I am not about to give you any ideas for misbehavior by telling about the mischief I have created I will tell you about a time I reached the same phase." Thranduil finished with the pot he was working on and started another. "It was not long after my father was killed and I was thrust into kingship as a rather young age for an elf..."

 _Flashback_

 _Thranduil rubbed at his tired eyes trying to clear the blurriness the lack of sleep was creating. He knew he should seek his bed but there was a mountain of scrolls he needed to get through and if he did not do it now the pile was be twice as high tomorrow. He had just reached for another when his study door opened. He looked up to berate the uninvited guest then gulped when he saw Celeborn. That was the last person he wanted to see._

 _"I just heard a most fascinating story. Apparently a recent patrol dispatched several orc just over four hours ago." He moved to the desk and took Thranduils hand. "The leader of this group managed to slice his own hand on his dagger when was replacing it because his knees buckled from exhaustion as he did so and he missed the sheath." Celeborn gently traced the line of stitches on his cousins left hand. "Tell me, was I in anyway unclear about you not going out on patrol?"_

 _Thranduil was too tired to deal with this and just wanted to finish up the work he needed to do. "I did not invite you into my study and am very busy however I am feeling indulgent and will ignore your rudeness and pretend it never occurred. Please see yourself out."_

 _Celeborn quick observation of the room revealed a tray of uneaten food and he tightened his grip on Thranduils wrist. "Was I in any way unclear about my instructing you to eat your evening meal and the need for you to sleep?"_

 _Thranduil glared at him. "I am not a child and will not allow you to treat me as such. I am king of this realm and you would do well to remember that." Before even realizing what was happening he found himself pulled from behind his desk and pushed into a nearby corner. "Unhand me you son of an orc!"_

 _Celeborns reply was several hard swats to Thranduils backside. "You will cease this disrespectful behavior and stand here until you are ready to answer my questions." After several minutes he saw the righteous indignation keeping his shoulders tense change to surrender. "Are you ready to talk now?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Celeborn led him to the settee and took a seat beside him. "Answer my questions."_

 _"No you were not unclear."_

 _"So you decided to disobey my orders and ride out even though you have not been eating or sleeping, both of which you told me you had done yet I see your untouched meal on the side table and see your face drawn in tiredness. You are lucky you are alive!"_

 _"I am a seasoned warrior!"_

 _"A warrior who failed to follow orders."_

 _"I am king so I give the orders. You have no say over what I do."_

 _"As you well know I gave your father my oath that I would care for you as if you were my own should anything happen to him. Even if I had not I am your older cousin and it is my responsibility to ensure you care for yourself and comport yourself as a member of this family is expected."_

 _"But..."_

 _"I am speaking." He waited for Thranduil to sit back. "You disobeyed me by going out on patrol, not eating and not resting. You lied when you told me you did eat and sleep, and you have been nothing but disrespectful to me since I came into the study."_

 _"Uninvited." Thranduil said petulantly._

 _Celeborn sighed. "I am not getting anywhere with you acting like this. It it time to try another way." He said and pulled Thranduil over his knee before he could mount any protest. He swatted the backside so nicely presented until Thranduil started clenching unclenching his rear to cope with the burning. He set him on his feet and pointed to the corner. "Stand quietly and think about how you have been behaving like a child and whether you want this to continue longer than the punishment you have earned."_

 _End flashback_

"I ended up reaching phase four when I continued with my petulant attitude and unwillingness to accept fault, though due to my age he took his belt to my deserving hide during the last punishment. I did my best to not reach that level again but alas much like you my temper and inability to temper my words found me there a few more times over the years."

True finished with the last plate and pushed her stool over next to Thranduil while making sure to keep her rear from brushing up against the counter behind the sinks. She knew he was only telling her this story so she wouldn't feel alone in her misery and was grateful to have landed in this world with such good hearted people. She leaned over and dropped a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

Thranduil smiled down at her. "You are entirely welcome penneth."

True picked up a sponge and started scrubbing a pot and smirked at Thranduils questioning look. "You have washed three pots. If you don't have more done when Celeborn comes back you are in for a world of hurt!"

Thranduil playfully flicked his wet fingers her and showered her with droplets of water. "As you wish lieutenant!"


End file.
